Coisas Que O Coração Faz Você Fazer
by Uchiha Mandy Lua
Summary: Essa fic conta o que o amor pode fazer com as pessoas, mesmo sem elas perceberem esse sentimento. [NejiHina]
1. Preocupação e Sacrifício

Oi pessoal.

Essa é minha primeira fic de Naruto, espero que vocês gostem, meu casal preferido é o Sasunaru, mas acho que eu ainda não estou habilitada a escrever deles, porque tenho medo de estragar o casal, mas em breve farei um sasunaru. Vou começar com Nejihina que é um casal que eu também amo, afinal, não ia deixar a pobre sozinha né? Escolhi o primo dela para ficar com ela, porque eu bem percebo que ele gosta dela. Espero que gostem.

**Disclamer:** Naruto não me pertence, se me pertencesse o Sasuke nunca iria para o lado do orochimaru, iria ficar com o Naruto para sempre.

Então ai esta a fic: **Coisas Que O Coração Faz Você Fazer**

* * *

**Capitulo 1 – Preocupação e Sacrifício**

Era um dia frio de inverno, o jovem Hyuuga tinha acabado de voltar de sua missão. Voltara na noite anterior, a missão dele foi mais curta do que todos planejaram, afinal o grupo estava bastante forte, já a missão de sua prima ainda não havia sido completada, isso assustou um pouco o menino, porque a missão deveria durar apenas quatro dias, e ele saiu para sua missão quando já havia se passado uma semana, chegou três dias depois e nada dela ter voltado, ficou bastante preocupado. Afinal agora ele era a pessoa que ajudava a cuidar da mansão, apesar de ser da família secundária, como o chefe da família principal havia falecido, sua prima nova chefe pediu sua ajuda.

Neji: Hanabi-san, você não teve nenhuma noticia ainda da Hinata-chan? Pelo menos poderiam ter avisado.

Hanabi: Iee, nada foi informado aqui, ainda não tentei descobrir nada, mas será que aconteceu alguma coisa com a minha **nee-chan**¹?

Neji: Não sei, vou procurar saber, vou agora falar com a Hokage-sama.

Hanabi: Mas você ainda não esta cansado pela missão?

Neji: Hai, mas mesmo assim a segurança da Hinata-chan é mais importante (n/a:não é fofo como ele se preocupa com a prima?) – diz ele sem perceber muito bem o que falou "_O que estou dizendo? A segurança dela é mais importante que qualquer coisa? Desde quando eu passei a me preocupar tanto com a Hinata?_".

Hanabi: Tudo bem, Neji-nii-san(n/a:ta eu resolvi por a baixinha para falar isso, porque a hinata não fala mais isso, não chama ele de irmão, porque ai o incesto seria maior).

Neji: Então já vou.

Neji logo chega no prédio para falar com a Hokage, antes de subir pensa um pouco no que irá dizer e resolvi perguntar logo, afinal estava muito preocupado com o sumiço da prima, lembra que era uma missão que alem do grupo da prima estava o grupo 7 (n/a: sim, nessa fic o sasuke não foi embora), agora sim ele ficou um pouco mais preocupado afinal o Uzumaki Naruto estaria com ela e isso não era bom, mas nesse instante pensou porque ele ficou mais preocupado ainda, afinal o que o Naruto poderia fazer com sua prima? Resolveu cortar logo o pensamento, antes que começasse a pensar mais besteira e bateu na porta da sala da Hokage.

Hokage: PODE ENTRAR.

Neji: Com licença Hokage-sama, mas eu vim aqui para saber se vocês tem alguma noticia da missão em que a Hinata-sama foi? Afinal estava previsto para ela voltar faz mais de uma semana.

Hokage: Na verdade não tenho nenhuma notícia, bem lembrado Hyuuga Neji. Acho que você e sua equipe tem mais uma missão agora, avise para seu grupo e para o grupo que contem a Ino-Shika-Chou, e peçam para os seus senseis lhes acompanharem a missão de resgate deles, pois já deveriam ter voltado, estou com um péssimo pressentimento quanto isso, por isso se apressem.

Neji: Sim, Hokage-sama – falando isso ele saiu da sala da Hokage e foi atrás dos companheiros e dos senseis.

Logo eles estavam na porta de Konoha já com suas coisas para uma nova missão, uma missão de resgate, mas alem dos oito, também tinham mais três que iriam, os três guerreiros da areia que haviam vindo para Konoha faz pouco tempo e a Hokage-sama pediu para eles lhe acompanharem.

Então eles seguiram para o local onde os outros haviam ido, demoraram dois dias para chegar lá e nenhuma pista no caminho sobre o paradeiro do grupo anterior, Neji estava muito preocupado com a prima, tinha algo lhe dizendo que sua prima estava em perigo e isso fazia ele sentir mais dor ainda no coração, por isso chegaram mais rápido já que ele acelerou a missão.

No local onde deveriam estar os outros integrantes, houve uma procura, na verdade descobriram que os dois grupos tinham cumprido sua missão com sucesso, mas houve boatos que quando estavam a caminho de Konoha foram capturados, isso deixou o coração do jovem Hyuuga muito dolorido, afinal ele não queria que nada de mal houvesse acontecido a sua doce amada, ele ainda não sabia que estava gostando de Hinata, mas sentia muita dor, essa é que era a verdade.

Gai: Para onde será que eles foram levados? Precisamos encontrar logo eles, antes que algo de ruim tenha acontecido, parece que sumiram á uma semana.

Asuma: Devemos descobrir para onde foram levados.

Lee: Será quem ninguém deixou nenhuma pista.

Moça: Esperem ai, vocês não são shinobes de Konoha? Encontrei algumas pessoas com essas bandanas semana passada.

Neji: Quem é você? O que sabe sobre essas pessoas? Fale logo.

Gai: Calma Neji, deixa a moça falar.

Neji: **Gomen²**.

Moça: Meu nome é Anna, eu vi alguns shinobes de Konoha em algumas celas sendo carregados para um grande castelo que fica no norte. Essa é a única coisa que sei deles, eles ainda estavam vivos, porem muito feridos, quase a ponto de morte, principalmente as duas mocinhas que estavam lá.

Neji: Temos que ir logo para esse castelo.

Lee: Precisamos salva-los, principalmente a Sakura-chan.

Shikamaru: Se acalmem, precisamos de um plano, não da para os dois pensarem só com o coração, já que suas amadas estão sofrendo.

Ino: Mas Shikamaru eles estão correndo perigo de vida, ou melhor, estavam há uma semana atrás, quem sabe se eles não estão...

Neji: Não fale isso, eles não iriam morrer tão fácil – falando isso ele com uma velocidade incrível foi para o norte.

Lee: Espere aí Neji – este começou a seguir Neji com também alta velocidade.

Temari: Apaixonados não pensam mesmo.

Ino: De jeito nenhum, mas precisamos ir logo também, não vamos deixar os dois sozinhos, não é?

Gai: Sim, e acalmar o fogo da juventude dos dois, sei que gostam das duas, mais precisamos de um plano.

Todos então seguem direto para o castelo, atrás dos dois. Chegam lá rápido, perto do castelo eles se escondem para pensar num plano.

Asuma: Vocês dois se acalmem, não podemos fazer nada precipitado, pode ter alguma armadilha.

Shikamaru: Sim, está certo que eles correm perigos, mas provavelmente eles estão vivos ainda.

Após isso começam a pensar em um plano de como entrar no castelo. Enquanto isso, em uma cela do castelo estavam oitos prisioneiros de Konoha, as mãos estavam soltas, pois a cela era muito segura, eles felizmente estavam sendo alimentados:

Naruto: Eu estou cansado de ficarmos aqui, já faz uma semana que fomos capturados.

Sakura: Mas o que podemos fazer, se nosso chakra não funciona aqui?

Kakashi: Só esperarmos um resgate de Konoha, acho que eles já devem estar sabendo o que aconteceu.

Kurenai: Sim, eles já devem ter mandado um grupo de resgate, tenho um bom pressentimento quanto a isso.

Sasuke: A única coisa que temos fazer agora é esperar.

Naruto: Mas não agüento mais isso, estou cansado de não fazer nada.

Sasuke: O que você sugere então Dobe? Quer jogar alguma coisa.

Kurenai: Como vocês conseguem pensar em jogos agora?

Naruto: É bem fácil, que tal verdade ou desafio?

Todos: O QUE?

Naruto: Pelo menos ninguém poderá fugir dos desafios – olhar malicioso.

Sakura: E eu que achei que você era um inocente, me enganei completamente.

Kakashi: Esse jogo não. Que tal um que eu vi no Icha Icha Paradise(não sei se se escreve assim). É muito divertido, só que teremos que tirar a roupa.

Todos: - tapas em Kakashi.

Kurenai: Pervertido.

Sakura: Ainda somos menores de idade.

Kakashi: A parecia tão divertido.

Naruto: Como esse livro foi escrito pelo Ero-sennin só deve ter coisas pervertidas.

Sasuke: Mas o que vamos jogar enquanto isso?

Kakashi: Nada. É melhor cada um ir para um canto da cela e ficar conversando.

Todos: _gota_ ta bom então vamos fazer isso.

Sasuke: Vem cá Naruto preciso falar com você – pega na mão no Naruto e o começa a puxa para um canto qualquer.

Naruto: Ta. – foi sendo arrastado, até que quando chegaram lá, o Sasuke o deita e depois deita em cima e começa a beija-lo.

Kakashi: Depois eu sou pervertido – diz apontando para o casal do lado.

Sakura: Eu não acredito – diz Sakura desmaiando e em outro lado a Hinata também estava desmaiando.

Kakashi: Quem agente acode primeiro, afinal a medica também desmaiou.

Kurenai: Hinata querida.

Minutos depois Hinata acorda, ela esta nos braços de sua mestra, só que se põe a chorar, mesmo sem lembrar que todos estavam no mesmo cômodo que ela, afinal já havia passado uma semana naquele inferno, depois acontece aquilo, nenhum ser humano agüenta principalmente a pobrezinha. Do outro lado, está Sakura também chorando nos braços de seu sensei (n/a: Sem malicia, porque o Kakashi tem outro par), não acreditando no que viu minutos atrás. Mas Naruto e Sasuke nem perceberam o que haviam feito.

Hinata: Será que sairemos daqui algum dia? Eu já não agüento mais.

Kiba: Sim, sairemos, não ligue para o que o Naruto fez agora, afinal isso não irá mudar anda.

Hinata: Eu sei, mas ainda não estou acreditando.

Kakashi: Calma Sakura, vai me dizer que você nunca tinha percebido.

Sakura: Se eu tivesse percebido porque eu estaria tão chocada e tão triste.

Kakashi: É melhor eu não responder.

De repente ouve-se um barulho gigantesco e a cela se partindo ao meio:

Gai: Vocês estão bem?

Ino: Eu não acredito que eu estou vendo isso – olhando para cena do sasuke e do naruto se beijando, mais uma pessoa desmaia.

Kakashi: Assim não tem jeito, se cada menina for olhar para os dois se beijando e desmaiar, quando chegarmos na vila vamos precisar de um batalhão para carregar tanta gente para o hospital.

Naruto: Isso é verdade, espera ai, que foi que desmaiou alem da Ino?

Kiba: A Sakura e a Hinata.

Naruto: Por quê?

Sasuke: Se te contarmos tenho certeza que você não ira entender dobe.

Naruto: Por que teme?

Sasuke: Naruto chega de tantos porquês. Estamos cansados disso.

Shikamaru: Se o casalzinho resolver para a discussão, ia ajudar bastante na fuga.

Kakashi: Ah, verdade, vocês são o grupo de resgate.

Chouji: Não, somos a família Noel que veio lhes entregar presentes.

Naruto: Jura? Que legal, mas quem é o papai noel?

Neji: Já chega de tanta palhaçada e vamos embora. Diz ele, só que de repente algo ataca eles, mas precisamente as mulheres – O que esta acontecendo aqui.

Anna: Oi, vejo que vocês caíram na armadilha, as meninas vão comigo, eles vão ser uma ótima oferenda.

Lee: Como assim, oferenda?

Anna: Isso mesmo, precisamos de cinco meninas e uma mulher e é exatamente a quantidade que temos aqui, por isso que atrai vocês para esta armadilha. A intenção era só deixar as meninas vivessem e matar o resto inútil, mas ai percebi hoje os inúteis que chegaram á cidade e deu o numero certinho.

Neji: Você acha que será tão fácil nos deter?

Anna: Claro na verdade vou dizer que as meninas também valem mortas, e acho que vou matar aquela garotinha primeiro, já que vejo que é a mais importante para você – aponta para Hinata – já que você foi o primeiro a cair na armadilha, será o primeiro a sofrer.

Naruto: Eu não estou entendendo mais nada, mas mesmo assim você não ira matar nenhuma das minhas amigas.

Anna: Quem você acha que me impedirá?

Naruto: EU.

Anna: Não me faça rir garotinho, você desmaiou muito fácil como o meu ultimo feitiço, porque você acha que agora será diferente? Quem você pensa que é.

Sasuke: Você não o conhece? Ele é o personagem principal.

Naruto: Teme não me corta, justo agora que ia fazer minha apresentação. Voltando eu sou o U-ZU-MA-KI NA-RU-TO.

Anna: Eu não sou nenhuma débil mental para você precisar falar desse jeito comigo.

Sakura: Não liga não moça, ele sempre se apresenta assim, ele é que é o débil mental.

Anna: Já chega, vocês fazem muito barulho. Feitiço das Trevas – agora a sala estava encoberta com a escuridão.

Neji: Isso não funciona comigo _Byakugan_- diz ativando os olhos e vendo onde a feiticeira estava e a ponto de atacar a sua amada – Você não irá fazer nada com ela – diz se tacando na frente, só que o golpe que ela iria dar na Hinata é acertado nele, esse ataque o deixa ferido, mas ele consegue contra atacar.

Hinata: Neji-kun cuidado.

Anna: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. – ela acaba de sentir o golpe, de repente a escuridão se acaba.

Gai: Neji – ele ataca a feiticeira, assim como os outros também.

Depois de um tempo, eles haviam acabado com a feiticeira (n/a: luta rápida, porque luta no caso não é muito o ideal nessa fic). As meninas foram soltas, mas Neji estava muito machucado, Hinata vai até ele (ela era a pessoa que estava mais perto) e põe sua cabeça em seu colo:

Hinata: Tudo bem com você Neji-kun?

Neji: Isso não importa, você esta bem?

Hinata: Estou, mas é claro que importa, você me protegeu.

Neji: Nada que não seja do meu dever – falando isso ele desmaia.

Hinata: Neji fala comigo, você esta bem – Sakura chega até ele.

Sakura: Ele esta desacordado, nós devemos voltar agora para Konoha para cuidarmos dele, porque aqui eu não tenho nenhuma aparelhagem.

Kakashi: Então vamos depressa.

Gai pega o corpo de se seu aluno e todos vão para Konoha, ele estava com bastante febre, mas como o cansaço era muito eles tiveram que parar de noite, Sakura fez um curativo, mesmo sabendo que não iria resolver muito. Então chegaram em Konoha, rapidamente Tsunade foi o atender, mas agora a ferida tinha se agravado um pouco mais, com perigo dele morrer, pois fora implantado veneno nele.

Hinata: Não quero que nada de mal aconteça com ele.

Sakura: Não ira acontecer, afinal é tsunade-sama que esta cuidando dele.

Hinata: Espero que ele fique bem – disse em meio ás lagrimas que agora desciam em seu rosto – Se acontecer algo com ele eu morro.

Sakura: "_E eu que achava que ela gostava do Naruto_" – Ficará tudo bem com ele Hinata, confie na Hokage.

Hinata: Hai, olhe ela esta saindo.

Tsunade: Eu tenho péssimas noticias para você.

Hinata: Fale logo como o Neji-kun está.

Tsunade: Ele... ele... ele...

**Continua no próximo capitulo**

* * *

****

**Dicionário:**

**¹ nee-chan: **irmã mais velha.

**² gomen: **desculpe.

* * *

Oi pessoal.

Gostaram do capitulo? Se sim me mandem uma review, se não também me mandem apenas criticando, quero saber o que você pensam da fic.

**Neji: **Eu não vou morrer não né Mandy-chan?

**Mandy(eu):** Não sei, só esperando o próximo capitulo para ver.

**Hinata: **Não mata ele não Mandy, onegai, eu o amo.

**Mandy: **Ai que kawaii, Hinata só por causa da sua declaração vou pensar no caso de vocês, não sei se transformo isso em drama ou não.

**Naruto:** Não transforma não, sei que você adora drama, mas não vai fazer isso com eles, ou vai?

**Mandy:** Sei lá. Afinal pelo menos ela não gosta mais de você, porque você é um baka, nunca vai perceber.

**Naruto:** Perceber o que?

**Sasuke:** Dobe, não escuta o que ela diz.

**Mandy:** Não se preocupe, você não escutou que a Hinata-chan gosta do Neji-kun, então não tem mais problema. Mas Sasuke sabia que seu namorado é um pervertido, se o Neji soubesse o que o Naruto fez, o Naruto ia morrer na mesma hora.

**Neji: **O que ele fez? Hinata-chan o que ele fez para você?

**Hinata:** Eu não sei do que ela esta falando.

**Mandy:** Você não lembra daquele episódio que vocês estavam em uma missão, ai enquanto o kiba, o shino e o naruto dormiam, você foi treinar no lago sua técnica de defesa, só que você estava sem roupa, ai o Naruto apareceu?

**Neji:** O QUE?

**Naruto:** Então aquela garota maravilhosa no lago era a Hinata – virá para Hinata – Você tem um corpo perfeito, sabia? Você é muito linda.

**Mandy: **Naruto, acho melhor você correr.

**Naruto: **Por que Mandy-chan?

**Neji:** Porque vou te matar.

**Naruto:** Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... SOCORRO, SASUKE ME SALVA?

**Sasuke:** Eu não, ninguém mando você ficar vendo a Hinata tomando banho, agora você que se resolva com o namorado dela.

**Mandy: **Enquanto o Neji esta matando o Naruto, eu vou me despedindo, PERAI NEJI, NÃO MATA O NARUTO AGORA, PORQUE ELE VAI TER QUE TRABALHAR NO PROXIMO CAPITULO. – Mandy olha para o lado – Ixxi falei tarde demais, pobre Naruto, que deus o tenha.

**Todos: **Mata ne(até mais).

Beijos

Mandy


	2. O Beijo que trás muitos problemas

Oi pessoal!

Olha eu aqui com mais um capitulo, este eu tive um pouquinho de ajudinha de uma amiga do que eu poderia fazer. To com medo do Neji, acho que ele vai me bater pelo que eu fiz.

Ah tenho uma observação, lembra que no primeiro capitulo eu disse que era inverno, concluindo esse novo capitulo, creio que na verdade é outono no começo da fic, gomen nasai.

Então é melhor eu começar logo o novo capitulo.

* * *

**Capitulo 2 –** **O Beijo que trás problemas**

Tsunade: Ele está vivo.

Hinata: Jura?! Mas corre algum risco de vida?

Tsunade: Sim, ele ainda está em estado grave, no momento ainda está em coma, mas ele tem chance de sobreviver, já consegui extrair todo o veneno que estava no corpo dele, mas a ferida foi bastante funda, por isso ele ainda corre risco e está em coma.

Hinata: Mas posso ver ele pelo menos? – começando com as lagrimas de novo (n/a: a hinata chora muito).

Tsunade: Sim, ele no momento só pode receber no máximo duas pessoas por vez, isso só no horário de visitas, mas poderá ficar alguém no quarto com ele como acompanhante, Shizune ficará de olho nele caso aconteça alguma coisa, ela irá me contar.

Hinata: **Hai**, Hokage-sama.

Tsunade: **Iee. **Sei como você se preocupa com seu primo – ao dizer isso ela se retira do local.

Tenten: Quem irá ficar no quarto com ele?

Lee: A Hinata, não é óbvio? Afinal ela é parente do Neji.

Tenten: Mesmo ela sendo parente, não tenho muita certeza se ela é a pessoa mais apropriada para ficar como acompanhante dele – diz com um tom enciumado.

Gai: Vai ser ela e pronto, sei que a dor bate no seu pobre coraçãozinho por nossa decisão, mas ela é a pessoa mais indicada para ficar com o Neji nessa ocasião e tenho certeza que o Neji ia querer que sua prima mesmo ficasse.

Tenten: Está bom, se vocês querem assim – diz ela saindo furiosamente do hospital.

Hinata: Talvez ela esteja certa, não seria melhor que ela ficasse com o Neji-kun.

Sakura: Claro que não, o Neji se tivesse acordado ia querer que você ficasse no momento ao lado dele e não a Tenten.

Hinata: Você tem certeza? – pergunta a menina corando.

Sakura: Claro, agora vá logo para o quarto dele, como o horário de visita só começa daqui algumas horas, só você poderá vê-lo agora – diz a menina empurrando a outra para o quarto onde seu primo estava instalado.

Hinata: Hai – então esta finalmente entra.

As lagrimas que antes eram poucas, agora aumentam de uma proporção antes vista, Hinata não conseguia segurar, afinal seu primo estava lá na cama do hospital com o peito enfaixado, a dor nela era muito profunda, pois sabia que ela deveria estar em seu lugar, já que o golpe era para acertar-la. Sentia-se cada vez mais culpada, agora também por ter nascido na família principal, se ele morresse realmente seria o seu fim, seu pai já havia ido, ela só tinha agora a ele, ao seu primo para ficar do seu lado, o único que ainda a apoiava, estava em péssimas condições por sua culpa. Ele não poderia morrer, nunca, se Hyuuga Neji morresse, Hyuuga Hinata iria com ele.

Hinata: A culpa é minha por você estar assim, sou uma verdadeira inútil como você sempre diz, mas por favor não morra. Que Deus te ajude a se recuperar, **onegai**.

O tempo passou Hinata até parecia que havia se mudado para o hospital, a única coisa que fazia em casa era tomar banho e se trocar, pois depois voltava rapidamente para o hospital, não sem antes comprar algumas flores para enfeitar o quarto dele, sua vida agora se resumia a cuidar de seu primo que estava em coma, esquecendo do mundo a fora, das missões e até das datas.

Já havia chegado o Natal e a única coisa que a menina desejava era que seu primo acordasse, dois dias se passaram, a menina esqueceu completamente a data que era, e aquele dia seria o dia que haveria mais visitas naquele quarto, pois não era um dia comum, era dia 27 de dezembro, seu aniversario, completaria neste dia 15 anos (n/a: geralmente é uma idade especial por isso resolvi colocar esta), seus amigos como sempre nunca esqueceria de uma data tão importante na vida da jovem Hyuuga. Foi planejada uma pequenina festa para menina, cantaram parabéns e mesmo sendo no quarto de seu primo ela acabou se divertindo, coisa que a menina não fazia já há um bom tempo:

Sakura: Viemos aqui te prestigiar nesta data tão especial para você amiga – disse entregando um presente a ela – isso aqui é para você, Feliz Aniversario.

Hinata: Arigato, nem havia me lembrado que hoje era o meu aniversario.

Todos: _Gota._

Naruto: Mas como alguém pode esquecer o próprio aniversario?

Sasuke: No seu ultimo aniversario, você se esqueceu dobe.

Naruto: Aé, né? Gomen.

Hinata: Tudo bem, eu estava bastante distraída que acabei me esquecendo que dia era hoje – todos então cantaram parabéns e o único pedido que ela mais queria é que seu primo acordasse daquele transe profundo.

Aos poucos o pessoal vai indo embora, afinal aquilo era um hospital, ou melhor, um quarto de hospital onde alguém estava internado no coma. Só sobrou o Kiba no quarto com a jovem.

Kiba: Você não vai desistir dele? Já faz um mês que ele esta aqui e você ainda fica esperando ele acordar, desistiu de tudo para ficar nesse quarto.

Hinata: Não vou embora antes de ele melhorar.

Kiba: Mas Hinata-chan você sabe que é muito difícil ele acordar e melhorar. A cada dia a chance diminui mais.

Hinata: Eu confio que ele ira se recuperar, se ele morrer eu morrerei com ele, por isso que acredito na melhora dele.

Kiba: Não diga isso, se ele morrer, você não irá se matar, eu não deixarei isso acontecer.

Hinata: Se ele morrer ficarei sozinha.

Kiba: Você tem seus amigos, se ele morrer você não vai ficar sozinha, você tem a mim.

Hinata: Kiba... – ela não consegue terminar a frase, pois fora interrompida pelos lábios do garoto que estava a sua frente, com um beijo muito inesperado, ela entrou em estado de choque, não correspondia, mas também não se soltava (n/a: não me matem, sim ela estava no quarto do Neji, e por isso que disse que eu estava com medo dele), para o azar desta a pessoa que estava em coma finalmente...

Neji: O que esta acontecendo aqui?

Hinata: - ao escutar aquela voz tão familiar, ela finalmente acordou do choque e se soltou do beijo, olhou para cama ao seu lado para ter certeza – Neji-kun você acordou? (n/a: pergunta besta a dela) – ela já estava com lagrimas nos olhos (n/a: mais uma vez).

Neji: - este ignora a pergunta inútil da garota e volta a perguntar – Hinata-chan o que ele estava fazendo aqui com você?

Kiba: Não está na cara? Eu estava a beijando até você acordar – vira-se em direção a Hinata – depois nos falamos melhor sobre isso – assim que diz isso ele se retira do quarto, deixando os dois primos sozinhos.

Neji: - este ainda tenta confirmar o que já estava mais óbvio que qualquer outra coisa naquele quarto – O que ele disse Hinata, por acaso é verdade? Vocês estavam realmente se beijando? Vocês estão namorando? – ao acabar de falar espera um pouco e se da conta do que disse, que a resposta seria óbvia – Ou melhor, isso não me importa, não precisa responder.

Hinata: - agora ela acaba de sair do choque inicial do que tinha acabado de acontecer (n/a: como ela é lerda) – Neji-kun nós não estamos namorando e ele que me beijou sem eu querer.

Neji: Já disse que você não precisa me explicar nada, afinal isto não é da minha conta.

Hinata: Mas Neji-kun...

Neji: Mas nada Hinata. Mudando de assunto, que dia é hoje e há quanto tempo estou aqui neste hospital?

Hinata: Hoje é dia 27 de dezembro e pelos meus cálculos faz um mês que você está aqui.

Neji: Hoje é dia 27?

Hinata: Hai.

Neji:** Omedeto Gozaimasu **Hinata-chan.

Hinata: Domo Neji-kun. Por favor, acredite no que eu disse em relação á cena que aconteceu agora pouco? **Onegai** Neji.

Neji:Hinata eu já disse que você não tem que me dar explicação nenhuma e não quero saber sobre este assunto, então não fale mais dele.

Hinata: **Gomen**. – disse muito triste com a atitude do primo.

Neji: Algum médico não devia me examinar já que sai agora do coma?

Hinata: Hai, irei chamar a Shizune-chan. Não saia daqui – diz ela assim indo se retirar da sala.

Neji: Como se eu pudesse sair daqui. – murmurou vendo a garota saindo do quarto – "_será que é verdade o que ela disse sobre o beijo ou será que ela queria mesmo o beijar e quis passar cena de santa, por que justo ela? A pessoa que mais gosto, poderia ser qualquer uma, mas foi ela, agora provavelmente ela deve ficar com ele. Mas no que eu estou pensando, eu não gosto da Hinata, ela é só minha prima. _" – este então esperou sua prima voltar com a medica.

Shizune: Nossa você parece estar totalmente curado, como se isso acontecesse por mágica, parece que seu corpo foi se curando enquanto estava no coma. Irei falar com a Tsunade-sama para vir te examinar com mais eficácia, mas ao que tudo indica você pode ter alta agora.

Neji: Que bom! Será ótimo voltar para minha casa.

Shizune: Então vou mandar chama-la agora – falando isso ela sai do quarto do rapaz.

Hinata: Neji-kun já que você pode voltar hoje para casa, acho que irei passar no mercado para comprar algo, porque não tem mais nada. Tudo bem? Dentro de 2 horas estou no hospital de novo para talvez te buscar para irmos para casa.

Neji: Tudo bem, pode ir.

Hinata: Arigato – diz fazendo uma reverencia e se retirando do quarto.

Neji ficou no quarto então relembrando da cena, enquanto Hinata ser dirigia ao mercado. Ela comprou bastante comida, levou para casa, deu uma arrumada, principalmente no quarto de Neji, e então preparou um fantástico jantar para ele, depois disso tomou um banho colocou uma roupa um pouco mais formal e foi para o hospital, ver se ele receberia alta, mas não antes de separar uma muda de roupas limpas para ele. No hospital a Hokage-sama apareceu e verificou se o que Shizune havia lhe dito estava correto, para a surpresa dela, tudo era completa verdade e o Neji poderia ir para casa, mas nos próximos dias não iria poder fazer muito esforço. Hinata então chegou lá:

Neji: De acordo com a Hokage eu já posso sair deste hospital.

Hinata: Que bom! Eu separei umas roupas para você colocar.

Neji: Arigato. Vou me trocar então.

Hinata: Se você quiser também trouxe toalha, da para tomar um banho no banheiro do quarto – diz ela calma, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

Neji: É melhor mesmo eu tomar um banho – falando isso ele pegou as roupas e a toalha com a menina e se dirigiu para o banheiro.

Hinata: É melhor eu arrumar o quarto que ele estava enquanto isso.

O menino se ajeita rápido e ambos se dirigem para mansão Hyuuga, onde um jantar estava esperando os dois, Neji estava com fome, mas reparou que aquilo mesmo tendo sido feito com pressa, foi feito com cuidado, só para volta dele. Ele ficou feliz pelo que a prima tinha feito, reparou que esta também estava arrumada, na visão dele, ela estava deslumbrante.

Neji: Você preparou isto para mim? – diz apontando para o jantar.

Hinata: Hai. Espero que você aproveite. – disse ela um pouco corada, mas percebia-se um tom de tristeza em sua voz ou algum outro tipo de sentimento, como decepção e coisas do tipo, na verdade ela estava triste, principalmente com o ocorrido há poucas horas atrás.

Neji: Arigato. Então aproveitamos e comemoramos o seu aniversario junto, afinal é hoje. – diz ele tentando ser um pouco amigável, pois percebeu como a garota a sua frente estava.

Hinata: Ta. – diz ela indo se sentar á mesa, sendo seguida pelo seu primo.

Neji: - ele se serve e experimenta a comida – esta delicioso, parabéns prima, você é uma ótima cozinheira.

Hinata: Obrigada, pelo menos em uma coisa eu sou boa – disse com um tom mais melancólico que antes em sua voz.

Neji: Quando eu estava no hospital, era você que ficava no quarto comigo, não é? – disse voltando a comer.

Hinata: Sim, eu queria que você acordasse logo, fora que fui á culpada por você estar lá.

Neji: Não, você não foi Hinata, não se culpe, por favor, eu não queria que você se sentisse assim – tentando acalmar a prima que agora já começava, sem querer, a chorar.

Hinata: Gomen nasai – disse agora chorando.

Neji: Se acalma Hinata – disse se levantando, indo até ela e logo a abraçando – Você não teve culpa de nada, eu fiz isso para te salvar e não para você se sentir culpada.

Hinata: Mas eu sou culpada porque eu sou fraca, se eu não fosse assim você já estaria bem faz tempo – disse entre soluços, enquanto ele tentava a acalmar.

Neji: Você não é fraca. E eu já estou bem – disse a abraçando carinhosamente – não gosto de te ver chorar Hinata, principalmente quando a culpa é minha.

Hinata: Você não teve culpa de nada.

Neji: Sim, se fosse qualquer outra pessoa ia conseguir cuidar de você sem fazer você chorar, mas eu não consigo, eu sempre tenho que te magoar de algum jeito.

Hinata: Isso não é verdade e você sabe bem disso.

Neji: É sim, Hinata aposto que se fosse o Kiba no meu lugar você não estaria chorando (n/a: vocês acham que eu ia fazer ele esquecer a história do beijo tão rápido? Se achavam isso se enganaram plenamente, é agora que o Neji me mata) – disse ele tentando a acalma-la, mas já com a voz completamente triste.

Hinata: Claro que não, eu já lhe disse que entre eu e o Kiba não existe nada, Neji eu não gosto dele, foi ele que me beijou, por favor, acredite em mim, eu não queria... eu não...

Neji: Tudo bem eu acredito em você.

Hinata: Sim?! – ela estava perdendo as forças, quase a ponto de desmaiar.

Neji: Vou te levar para o quarto – disse pegando a prima no colo e a levando para o seu quarto(dela), mas estava uma bagunça, então resolveu ir para o seu quarto(agora é dele mesmo), viu que este estava arrumado, então a depositou em cima da sua cama – Vou cuidar de você, meu amor.

Hinata: Domo. – disse tentando relaxar – fica do meu lado? Acho que essa é a única coisa que eu preciso agora... – disse com um tom de voz fraco, mas ainda audível para ele.

Neji: Tudo bem – disse se deitando ao lado dela e a abraçando com muito carinho. (n/a: que kawaii)

Assim eles adormeceram juntos, abraçados. Usando para se aquecer e cuidar das feridas do coração, somente o amor de um pelo outro. Mas o que eles não sabiam é que estavam os espionando e esse(s) alguém(ns) não iriam deixar esse amor dos dois continuar.

**Continua...

* * *

**

**Dicionário:**

**Hai – Sim.**

**Iee – de nada ou não, depende da frase.**

**Domo/Aritago – Obrigado(a).**

**Gomen nasai – Desculpa/me desculpe.**

**Omedeto Gozaimasu – Parabéns.

* * *

**

E ai o que acharam do capitulo? Deixem reviews se gostaram ou se odiaram hehe. Quem será que os estava espionando? Nem eu sei. Juro que ainda não pensei hehe. Mas se quiserem opinar em alguém podem falar que talvez eu use a idéia de vocês.

**Neji:** Não acredito que você fez isso Mandy(eu).

**Mandy:** Ah, oi Neji. Você não esta bravo comigo porque o Kiba beijou a Hinata, não é?

**Neji:** Imagina. Eu só estou querendo te matar.

**Mandy:** Naruto, Sasuke me protejam? – eu disse indo me esconder atrás dos dois.

**Sasuke:** Por que eu faria isso?

**Mandy:** Pois se você não fizer, deixo você ficar com a Sakura e nunca mais tocar no Naruto.

**Sasuke:** Isso é muita maldade, eu te protejo. Mas perai cadê o Naruto?

**Mandy: **Eu ainda não o ressuscitei? Então espere ai – usando uma técnica que só os autores sabem, ressuscitei o Naruto – Oi Naruto, me protege do Neji.

**Naruto:** O Neji de novo? O que ele fez dessa vez ou melhor você fez para ele.

**Mandy:** É que na fic, o Kiba beijou a Hinata.

**Naruto:** Jura?! Deixa eu ler o que aconteceu – rapidamente o portador da Kyubi lê o capitulo – Mas não sei porque ele esta colocando a culpa em você, se foi o Kiba que beijou ela e você ainda pelo menos reverteu a situação o deixando dormir com a Hinata.

**Mandy:** É verdade, Neji mata o Kiba, ele é o culpado, eu só tentei te ajudar.

**Neji:** Isso é verdade, vocês estão certos, vou matar aquele desgraçado que beijou a minha noiva.

**Mandy: **Até o capitulo anterior não era namorada?

**Neji:** Mas eu pedi ela ontem em casamento.

**Mandy: **Jura?! Que kawaii, posso ser a madrinha, falando nisso cadê ela?

**Hinata:** Oi, Mandy-chan, claro que você pode ser a madrinha.

**Neji:** Com licença, mas agora vou a caça de um cachorro.

**Mandy:** Não faça nada com o Akamaru, só com o dono dele.

**Neji:** Ta bom – falando isso ele vai atrás do Kiba, que tentava se esconder, mas como ele usou o Byakugan, Kiba não teve chances de se esconder – Seu cretino saia do seu esconderijo que já estou te vendo.

**Kiba:** Calma Neji, eu sei que beijei a Hinata, mas não tinha escolha, é o que estava escrito no roteiro.

**Neji:** Mentira, estava escrito no roteiro um beijo de ator e não de verdade.

**Kiba:** Mas o lábios dela são tão gostosos, não resisti, ela é perfeita.

**Todos:** É agora que ele morre.

**Neji:** Agora você irá morrer.

**Kiba:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

**X Cena Censurada X**

**Neji:** Pronto, agora ele esta no inferno que é de onde ele não devia ter saído.

**Mandy:** O Neji é muito ciumento. Ainda bem que o Naruto me ajudou, se não ele ia tentar me matar mesmo, domo arigato gozaimasu Naruto-kun, você é um amor sabia. Ah e obrigada sasuke, você também tentou me proteger lindo.

**Sasuke:** Não foi nada autora, você é linda e eu não ia poder deixar ele te machucar.

**Naruto:** Sim, nosso dever é proteger você.

**Mandy:** Adoro vocês. No próximo capitulo vocês vão aparecer um pouco.

**Hinata: **Mas o que acontecerá no próximo capitulo?

**Mandy:** Não faço a mínima idéia, minha inspiração acabou, só mais tarde agora hehe.

**Neji: **Então não é hora da gente acabar com a fic.

**Mandy:** Acho que sim.

**Kakashi**: Ainda não, você tem que responder as reviews.

**Mandy:** Claro, obrigada por me lembrar Kakashi-kun.

**Kakashi**: De nada, mas você poderia me dar algo de presente né Mandy?

**Mandy: **Ta eu vejo o que posso fazer em relação a você e o Iruka.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Danizinhaaaa – **Sim, o naruto e o sasuke são um casal lindo, eu escrevi uma fic ontem, vou digitar e postar hoje, daqui a pouco. Se você gosta do casal, acho que ira gostar da fic. E como você viu não matei o Neji, porque se mata-se ia ser triste de mais, mas fiz ele sofrer um pouco quando acordou.

**Neji:** Um pouco? Você fez eu ver minha namorada beijando outro, que por sinal já esta morto, e diz que eu sofri só um pouco.

**Mandy: **Neji quem foi que te chamou para falar aqui?

**Neji:** Sei lá.

**Naruto e Sasuke:** Obrigado por você gostar da gente, nós formamos mesmo um ótimo casal, o melhor.

**Mandy:** ¬¬ convencidos.

* * *

**mari-chan – **Espero que você tenha gostado desse capitulo, mesmo tendo acontecido aquilo no hospital, eu também adoro o casal Neji e Hinata, sou fã deles, eles ficam muito fofos juntos. Sobre a cena do Naruto e do Sasuke, ficou meio sem sentido mesmo hehe, eu acho que eu modifiquei um pouco da personalidade deles sem querer, mas no caso é que eles já estavam lá naquela cela a muito tempo, já estavam muito entediados e como ninguém tinha uma idéia de jogo boa, o sasuke resolveu aproveitar a hora para aquilo, pois talvez poderia ser a ultima vez que fizessem isso, ele não sabia.

**Hinata:** Obrigada por você gostar da gente.

**Neji:** É, obrigado, fora aquela cena maldita do beijo eu acho que o capitulo ficou bom.

**Mandy: **Você de novo me criticando Neji, não se cansa disso?

**Neji:** Não.

**Mandy:** Você andou convivendo com a Sakura?

**Neji:** Não por quê?

**Mandy:** Porque você esta ficando insuportável.

**Neji:** Gomen.

**Naruto:** Sobre a nossa cena na prisão, a culpa é do Sasuke que não consegue segurar os hormônios dele.

**Mandy:** Já chega por hoje, antes que eles façam mais bagunça e isso fique maior que o capitulo.

* * *

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capitulo.**

**Até o próximo.**

**Beijos**

**Mandy**


	3. Pedido de Casamento,Armação Concretizada

Oi pessoal! Aqui estou eu com mais um capitulo desta fic, esse capitulo talvez não fique tão longo, mas vai acelerar bastante a história, disso quem está acompanhando pode ter certeza. Bom ai esta o capitulo, espero que gostem...

* * *

**Cena do ultimo capitulo:**

_Assim eles adormeceram juntos, abraçados. Usando para se aquecer e cuidar das feridas do coração, somente o amor de um pelo outro. Mas o que eles não sabiam é que estavam os espionando e essas pessoas não iriam deixar esse amor dos dois continuar.

* * *

_

**Capitulo 3 – O Pedido de Casamento, Armação Concretizada**

Tenten conversava com Kiba, um modo de separar o casalzinho que eles viam a sua frente nesse instante dormindo juntos:

Tenten: O que faremos com eles? Eu não perder o Neji, pelo menos não para essa sem sal.

Kiba: A Hinata não é sem sal, mas ainda não sei o que fazer, nós temos que dar um jeito de um sentir ciúmes do outro e acabar com a relação.

Tenten: Mas você disse que já havia feito isso, então...

Kiba: Exatamente, é a sua vez de fazê-lo, vamos marcar um dia que a Hinata pegue vocês dois em cheio, só espero que você saiba seduzi-lo.

Tenten: Darei o impossível para fazer isso, vou separar-los de qualquer maneira, assim o Neji, será meu...

Kiba: E a Hinata minha...

Ambos começaram então a planejar o plano, só que em outro lugar. Amanheceu e o jovem casal que tinha adormecido, agora aos poucos acordava. O garoto acordou primeiro:

Neji: "Como ela fica perfeita dormindo, eu a amo e não tenho como negar isso, ela é muito maravilhosa, seu esplendor me deixa louco, eu não consigo mais, eu não consigo negar que a amo com tudo que existe dentro de mim. Seu perfume em deixa em transe, sua pele tão macia me amolece, assim como todas as suas características, que vontade de a tê-la só para mim, isso é algo que sonho faz tempo, agora meu tio está morto, mas tenho que cuidar dela... Ela está acordando..." – ele a ver abrir os olhos lentamente, aos poucos ele começa a fazer carinho nela – **Ohayo**!

Hinata: Ohayo! Você esta acordado há muito tempo? – pergunta ela com um sorriso devido as caricias dele.

Neji: Não muito, mas é muito bom ficar te observando dormir – diz ele enquanto ela começa a corar de leve – dormiu bem?

Hinata: Sim e você?

Neji: Também dormi bem – diz se aproximando do seu ouvido e sussurra – mas não tinha como não dormir, estando ao seu lado.

Hinata: - ela além de corar sente um breve arrepio – esse foi o meu melhor fim de aniversario.

Neji: Eu gostaria que fosse assim para o resto de nossas vidas – confessa ainda sussurrando em seu ouvido.

Hinata: Eu também – confessa ela do mesmo jeito que ele, mas só então percebe a proximidade dos dois e num ato de desejo (n/a: minha hinata se move por atos, já que a do anime é tímida, tem que ser por pequenos atos de coragem) vai se aproximando dele.

Neji: Hinata-chan – ele percebe o que ela esta fazendo e também começa a se aproximar, os lábios finalmente se encontram e iniciam um doce e belo beijo, ele aos poucos vai aprofundando, agora ele a puxa pela cintura, já ela enrosca seus braços no pescoço dele, o beijo vai ficando cada vez melhor, só que se afastam a procura de ar – **aishiteru**.

Hinata: **Aishiterumo** – diz dando um selinho nele.

Assim vai se prolongando as ações deles, vai descendo sua boca pelo pescoço dessa e de acordo com as caricias eles vão intensificando os toques, no meio disso vão se livrando das roupas, esquecem que são primos e deixam os hormônios deles comandar seu corpo. Depois de atos magníficos e prazerosos, eles voltam a se deitar, mas só ai que eles percebem o que acabaram de fazer, pois no momento anterior eles nem se deram conta de seus atos.

Neji: Hinata-chan, agente não devia ter feito isso – diz ele se lembrando do feito, ele não estava arrependido, mas sabia que aquilo não era certo.

Hinata: Você não gostou Neji-kun? – diz ela um pouco triste, pois sabia o que tinha feito, não estava arrependida mesmo o ato ao ver de qualquer um ser errado.

Neji: Eu gostei e muito, mas Hinata somos primos, não poderíamos fazer isso, já imaginou se seu pai estivesse vivo e ficasse sabendo do que aconteceu? – diz ele a abraçando com muito carinho.

Hinata: Seria horrível, mas não temos culpa pelo nosso amor, eu te amo e não quero me arrepender de nada que fizer com você, quero esquecer que somos primos, quero ser sua para sempre – fala com suavidade e amor na sua voz se entregando totalmente aos braços daquele que a abraçava.

Neji: Hinata – "não quero que ela sofra, sabe de uma coisa que se dane o mundo, não vou deixar de tê-la porque as pessoas não querem, eu a amo e vou ficar com ela, as pessoas querendo ou não" – Você aceita ser minha esposa?

Hinata: Neji-kun... – responde ela com um belo sorriso – é claro que eu aceito, quero muito ser feliz ao seu lado...

Neji: E será não importa o que dizem eu vou ficar com você, não quero nem saber o que os outros pensam, só quero saber dos seus pensamentos, meu amor.

Hinata: Domo – pronuncia antes de dar um doce beijo nele.

Neji: Acho melhor agora tomarmos café, estou com fome – inicia chegando perto do ouvido dela e começa a sussurrar – afinal depois do que agente fez, precisamos repor as energias, não é meu amor?

Hinata: Hai!!! – abre um belo sorriso, o sorriso que Neji havia se apaixonado.

Neji: Então vamos? – pronuncia se levantando e pegando somente um short.

Hinata: Sim – diz também se pronunciando pegando sem querer a camisa que ele vestia quando foi dormir.

Neji: Você fica linda assim – fala sem cansar de a elogiar.

Hinata: Obrigada – ao dizer isso cora.

Assim eles descem comem algo, depois tomar um banho (juntos) e se trocam para sair, afinal queriam contar para todos essa novidade, durante o café da manhã eles decidiram que o casamento aconteceria dois meses à frente. Mas a primeira coisa a se fazer, pelo menos que Neji achava, era comprar um anel de noivado, afinal ele tinha pedido ela em casamento durante o que seria uma lua de mel antecipada (n/a: não sabia como colocar e achei desse jeito um tanto quanto divertido). Foram então até a joalheria:

Neji: Pode escolher o que lhe agradar mais eu compro.

Hinata: Esse – aponta o mais simples.

Neji: - chega perto do seu ouvido e sussurra – meu amor pode escolher algo mais lindo e refinado, não se preocupa que eu tenho dinheiro para pagar até o mais caro anel dessa loja, ou melhor, comprar três desse.

Hinata: Tudo bem – ela escolhe um que tinha uma bela pedra em formato de um pequeno coração de diamante, não era tão caro assim, mas para ela era perfeito – pode ser esse – aponta para o anel – eu achei ele lindo.

Neji: Claro – ele pede para moça, ela experimenta e como eles escreviam na hora os nomes deles, eles esperaram, ela revelou ao noivo que também queria que colocasse um tipo de aliança para mostrar que era comprometido, então ele comprou.

Saíram então de lá meia hora depois, foram dar uma volta na cidade, quando deu a hora do almoço, foram á um restaurante da vila, onde encontraram os amigos a coincidência era que estavam quase todos lá parecia que adivinharam e também quiseram comemorar a saída do amigo tanto do coma, quanto do hospital:

Neji: Obrigado pessoal – disse um pouco sem jeito depois de todos os cumprimentarem.

Sakura: Vamos aproveitar para comemorar hoje também o aniversario da Hinata, só que agora em um ambiente mais alegre.

Ino: Isso mesmo – ajudando a rosada a animar o pessoal.

Hinata: Não precisa – diz sem jeito.

Ino: Claro que precisa, ontem foi seu aniversário.

As meninas ficaram conversando de um lado, já os meninos sobre outro assunto do outro. Neste momento chegou a Tenten e o Kiba, o clima ficou um pouco pesado principalmente, ou melhor, ao ver só de Neji e Hinata. Conversa segue entre meninas de um canto e meninos de outro, mas eis a pergunta que deixou o casal sem jeito e corado, primeiro para a garota:

Sakura: Hinata aconteceu algo entre você e o Neji não é?

Ino: Conte a verdade, você até esta com uma aliança.

Hinata: Hum, este não era o jeito que tinha pensado em anunciar para vocês, mas eu e o Neji estamos noivos, pretendemos nos casar daqui dois meses.

Sakura: Nossa! Que boa novidade, parabéns amiga – diz dando um abraço na garota.

Ino: É mesmo, parabéns – também a cumprimentando pela novidade – e quem serão as madrinhas?

Hinata: Ainda vou pensar.

Tenten: Parabéns Hinata – diz ela com a maior falsidade já vista antes – espero que vocês sejam felizes – "não acredito temos que separar esses dois o mais rápido possível, antes que seja tarde demais".

Conversa dos meninos:

Naruto: Você e a Hinata tão tendo algo não é?

Neji: O que? – disse corando.

Sasuke: Todo mundo viu vocês chegando de mãos dadas.

Lee: Sim, o fogo do amor da juventude floresce nos dois, Gai-sensei ficará feliz em saber – diz com lagrimas nos olhos (n/a: a meu ver cena um pouco patética).

Todos: _gota_

Neji: Não exagera Lee, e sim nós temos um relacionamento, na verdade estamos noivos.

Todos (meninos): O QUE?! – as meninas já haviam cumprimentado Hinata nessa hora e olha para eles por causa do grito.

Ino: Meninos eu sei que às vezes a educação de vocês fica em falta, mas não precisam gritar no restaurante.

Sakura: Estão todos olhando para a nossa mesa. Mas afinal o que aconteceu para vocês gritarem? – pergunta ela inocente.

Naruto: O Neji disse que ele a Hinata estão noivos.

Sakura: E?!

Sasuke: Vocês já sabiam?

Sakura: A Hinata acabou de nos contar. Mas vocês tinham que fazer escândalo por isso?

Todos: _silencio._

Hinata: Vamos pedir o almoço?

Ino: É verdade estamos aqui faz tempo e nem pegamos nem sequer o cardápio.

Após pedirem o que comer, conversaram animadamente, festejaram pelas três noticias, o aniversario de Hinata no dia anterior, a saída de Neji do hospital e o casamento dos amigos, foi muito divertido, apesar de Kiba e Tenten ficarem com cara de enterro que foi percebida por poucos.

Os dias foram passando, aos poucos todos na vila ficaram sabendo, muitos foram contra ao incesto, alguns nem se importaram com a noticia, mas o que deixou o casal feliz é que seus amigos os apoiaram, a hokage também apoiou o casamento deles e disse que contribuiria com a festa, assim como todos os amigos deles os ajudariam.

Só que nesse tempo que todos estavam pensando no casamento, os dois que iriam separar o casal, armaram um plano, Tenten tinha marcado com Neji para ajudá-lo com o terno, que ela fez questão de dar presente a ele pelo casamento, mas nesse dia Hinata não estaria em casa, eles compraram um forte afrodisíaco para esses dias, ela usaria como perfume para seduzi-lo. Já Kiba disse que não estava mais atrás dela e queria sua felicidade, ela muito feliz convidou ele para ir até a sua casa, afinal ele insistiu que queria presentear os dois juntos e ela sabia que seu noivo estaria em casa, foram então os dois para a mansão Hyuuga.

Tenten usou o perfume, Neji acabou não resistindo, tentou um pouco, mas foi em vão, ela a beijou e seduziu-o quando eles estavam tirando a roupa Hinata adentra no quarto:

Hinata: O que está acontecendo aqui? – pergunta ela em meio a muitas lágrimas.

Neji: Hinata! Calma eu posso explicar, não é o que você esta pensando – a sorte é que ele ainda só tinha tirado a camisa e a Tenten só havia chegado ao sutiã, pois se não poderia ser tarde demais.

Tenten: Eu falei Neji que ela ia nos pegar, agente tinha que ter ido para um lugar mais privado onde sua noiva nunca nos pegasse meu amor – diz ela muito cínica, fazendo à garota a frente de eles chorar com mais força e o jovem cada vez mais nervoso.

Neji: Como você pode ser tão cínica Tenten? – fala a ponto de dar um tapa na cara da garota, mas se vira para sua noiva, ou talvez agora, ex-noiva e diz – Hinata eu não queria, ela me beijou, eu não sei por que eu caí nas garras dela, eu te amo, por favor, acredite em mim – ao pronunciar isso ele se aproxima dela que se afasta correndo, sem falar ao menos uma palavra sendo seguida por Kiba – Hinata espera ai – muito tarde, ela já estava longe – Tenten – ele se vira para a outra que ainda permanecia no quarto dele da mesma maneira que antes.

Tenten: Que foi querido – diz com um sorriso no rosto – quer continuar de onde paramos?

Neji: - ele não agüenta e lhe da um belo tapa no rosto – nunca mais olhe na minha cara, eu nunca mais vou falar com você na minha vida, agora vá embora e não apareça mais aqui – fala ele a expulsando do seu quarto e do resto da casa também.

Tenten: Mas Neji, eu fiz isso porque eu te amo você não pode me tratar assim – tenta se explicar ela, mas é jogada na rua e ainda sem blusinha, pois está ficou ainda no quarto dele, ela ao perceber o jeito que estava na rua, morre de vergonha e tenha sair dali o mais rápido possível – Você ainda vai implorar para me ter Neji, você vai perceber o erro que está cometendo – corre ela dali.

Neji: - agora sozinho na mansão – eu não acredito que ela fez isso, como vou recuperar o amor dela, que ódio – diz começando a quebrar um monte de móveis – como eu pude ser tão burro a ponto de acreditar na Tenten – agora começa a chorar.

Enquanto isso Hinata saia desesperada, foi até o parque onde foi amparada pelo Kiba:

Hinata: Por que será que ele fez isso? Por que justo com ela? – chora ela aos braços do canino.

Kiba: Não sei Hinata, mas ta na cara que o Neji não sabe apreciar sua beleza, como ele pode te trocar por ela, você é muito mais linda que ela, ele é um idiota – pronuncia ele para tentar fazer a garota o odiar.

Hinata: Mas será que ele não estava falando a verdade – tenta raciocinar, afinal ela percebia o verdadeiro sentimentos de seu primo e sabia que ele nunca iria ficar com ela pensando em outra.

Kiba: Hinata, isso é uma desculpa idiota, ele pensou na hora, você acha que se ele estivesse te traindo, ia contar para você?

Hinata: Mas Kiba... – não consegue terminar, pois os lábios dele já estavam junto aos seus, mas ela não ia deixar o garoto se aproveitar do estado dela, ela o empurrou saiu correndo "será que isso foi um plano, talvez o Neji esteja certo, por que justo naquela hora o Kiba ia me levar para casa, talvez eles tenham planejado isso, tomará que isso seja verdade, se isso for verdade provavelmente o Neji vai estar em casa e já terá expulsado a Tenten, vou voltar para lá" pensa correndo para mansão.

Na mansão:

Neji: Por mais que eu diga a Hinata não irá acreditar em mim, afinal essa desculpa é a que a maioria dos homens dá para as mulheres, mas era verdade, eu não queria – fala entre lágrimas então avista...

**Continua no próximo capitulo...

* * *

**

**Dicionário:**

**Ohayo – Bom dia**

**Aishiteru – Eu te amo.**

**Aishiterumo – Eu também te amo.

* * *

**

O que acharam do capitulo pessoal? Eu sou malvada né? Fiz eles primeiro ficarem juntos, depois os separei no final da fic. Essa fic ainda guarda muitas coisas, eu por exemplo ainda nem sei como vou continuar a fic.

**Neji:** Você não é malvada Mandy, imagina – diz irônico – porque você fez aquilo? Custava deixa agente junto, custava?

**Mandy:** Quem falou que o final vai ser triste? Não disse que ia ser triste ou que ia ser alegre, ainda tem muita coisa para rolar, mas no caso é sempre bom ver o casal sofrer um pouco.

**Neji:** Não precisa ser isso.

**Mandy: **Precisava sim.

**Neji:** Mas se você diz que a continuação será obvia, provavelmente a Hinata está grávida.

**Mandy:** CALA A BOCA NEJI.

**Neji: **Calma, revelei seu segredo né.

**Mandy:** Hinata é melhor você parar o seu noivo, antes que você fique viúva antes de se casar e eu faça questão de por o Kiba como seu par.

**Hinata: **Neji-kun para, isso não é jeito de tratar a autora e também não é para você contar spoilers.

**Neji: **Ta bom.

**Mandy: **Acho bom mesmo, agora preciso de um calmante.

**Naruto: **Aqui Mandy-chan – diz dando o remédio.

**Sasuke: **Toma - agora entregando o copo de água.

**Mandy: **Arigato, já disse que amo vocês dois – digo dando um selinho em cada um (só assim mesmo).

**Dois levemente corados: **Já.

**Mandy: **Vocês são uns amores. Mas acabei de esquecer o que eu tinha que falar.

**Tenten: **Não é sobre a nova fic.

**Mandy: **O que você está fazendo aqui, os vilões não entram na conversa.

**Tenten: **Credo, eu te ajudo e assim que me agradece.

**Mandy:** Quer um agradecimento melhor, eu chamo o Neji que ta morrendo de raiva de você, quer?

**Tenten:** To indo embora.

**Mandy: **Assim que eu gosto. Então sobre a fic nova, que era...

**Gaara: **O Rastro de Um Dragão?

**Mandy: **Isso mesmo, quem esta com o papel da sinopse?

**Sakura:** Posso ler?

**Mandy: **Não.

**Ino: **E eu?

**Mandy:** Melhorou um pouco, mais ainda não.

**Temari: **E eu?

**Mandy: **Pronto, eis a escolhida.

**Temari:** O que aconteceria se Sasuke descobrisse que uma pessoa ainda esta viva... e que guarda um grande segredo, nunca antes revelado... O que ele faria se tivesse que agora proteger essa pessoa e amigos dela, junto com os seus... Se você quer descobrir quem é essa pessoa e o que irá acontecer com ela, então leia esta fic...

**Sasuke: **Essa história é muito da hora.

**Mandy: **Já leu? Eu sei que você contracenou no primeiro capitulo da fic, mas não sabe o que ainda lhe guarda ein Sasuke.

**Sasuke:** E prefiro nem saber, do jeito que você e sua filha virtual são loucas.

**Shikamaru:** Para quem não sabe está fic a nossa querida autora, está fazendo com uma amiga de escola, que também é filha virtual caçula dela.

**Mandy:** Fora isso vocês irão gostar da fic, principalmente quem curte...

**Naruto: **Sasunaru ou narusasu, acho que é o primeiro, pois geralmente me colocam como uke(passivo).

**Neji:** Nejihina.

**Shikamaru:** Shikatema.

**Gaara:** Talvez gaalee, isso se a autora não mudar de idéia.

**Kakashi:** Kakairuka.

**Mandy:** E novos casais, ou melhor casais com os novos personagens, quem ficou curioso é só ler, é só entrar no meu link e entrar nessa fic, que está muito emocionante.

**Iruka:** Agora é hora de responder reviews ou review nesse caso.

**Mandy:** Arigato, hoje vocês estão tão legais.

* * *

**Resposta de review:**

**Mari-chan:** Que bom que você gostou do capitulo, fico feliz por isso. Sim a preocupação do amor faz as pessoas esquecerem de qualquer data importante. Porque o Neji tinha que acordar?

**Neji:** Porque a autora me odeia.

**Mandy:** Claro que não, o Kiba foi o culpado, ele é um dos vilões dessa história.

Kiba: Mas foi você que escreveu.

**Mandy:** Não discuta comigo, olha que eu te ponho na sala de tortura.

**Kiba:** Tudo bem a culpa foi minha.

**Mandy:** Infelizmente dessa vez o Kiba fez algo pior, junto com a Tenten, ainda bem que a Hinata é inteligente.

**Neji:** É, graças a deus ela percebeu, mas do jeito que você é, nem imagino o que você pode fazer comigo.

**Mandy:** Você é da Hinata, não vou fazer nada com você, para isso eu tenho o sasuke e o naruto.

**Neji:** Não nesse sentido.

**Mandy:** Chega, já esta na hora de se despedir.

**Neji:** Verdade?

**Mandy: **Sim coração, ou melhor, quem está com o relógio? Já esta na hora de acabar?

**Temari:** Já está sim.

**Mandy:** Obrigada. Então por hoje é só, espero que tenham gostado do capitulo, fiz de todo o coração para vocês, até o próximo capitulo e deixem reviews.

* * *

**Beijos**

**Mandy**


End file.
